Big Time A Mid Summer's Night Dream
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: Alright. Where to begin? My name's Phoebe. My best friends are Kennedi, Presley and Paris. We've been inseperable since fifth grade. We are all juniors and have great lives. We're not fake, we're us we aren't guy crazy either! That is until we meet them..
1. The Form

All right so I probably shouldn't be starting ANOTHER fan fic but I have honestly lost most interest in my Hunger Games fic and I can't do jack shit with something that I have no inspiration for. And then I randomly got inspired for this. SOOOOO that becomes a question of whether or not I can get people to review on this, I would really appreciate if you guys submitted OC s for me!

So I am thinking that this will be where the boys are a band but, as mandated by Griffin because he feels like it, makes the boys go to public school. The four girls are best friends and are the 'welcoming committee.' In actuality all of these girls had no clue what they were signing up for but they went along with it anyway. So as the boys are touring around with the girls we get a peek into their minds and see how they view the girls.

Eventually after amiable months, a play arises… Not just any play, A Mid Summer's Night Dream. A play where everyone falls in love with the wrong person.

I can't wait for this!

(First Middle Last) Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Grade:

Style:

Casual Wear:

Date Wear:

Formal Wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites-

Song:

Movie:

Play:

Band:

Singer:

Fictional Character:

Food:

Ice Cream:

Background-

Siblings:

Parents:

Friends:

Secrets:

BTR Boy 


	2. Meet the Girls

Name: Presley Journey Vescio

Age: 16

Appearance: tan skin, dark eyes, black hair in a shoulder-skimming, sharply razored cut with long, pointy, side swept bangs, five foot eight

Personality: she's the badass. Everyone knows she's ready with a smart remark or witty comment, and always has her signature smirk on her face. She's a conspiracy theorist and is suspicious of everything.

Grade: Junior

Style: Basically anything black

Casual Wear: jeans, grey tee, black converse, black zip up boy's hoodie

Date Wear: black skinny jeans, red tank top, black leather jacket, black converse

Formal Wear: short red dress short enough to be sexy, but long enough not to be considered slutty, black knee-high heeled boots, black leather jacket, black lipstick, black eyeshadow

Likes: having fun, skipping class, cussing, alcohol, pissing off teachers

Dislikes: Kennedi (at first), goody goodies, prudes, detention, teacher's pets, people who have a problem with her

Favorites-

Song: Kiss My Country Ass - Blake Shelton

Movie: Vacancy

Play: uh, next question?

Band: Montgomery Gentry

Singer: Carrie Underwood

Fictional Character: Abby Scuito

Food: she's a vegetarian, so tofu.

Ice Cream: doesn't eat it

Background-

Siblings: none

Parents: Ashlynn, mother, host on a wildlife reality show, & Eric, father, host on a wildlife reality show

Friends: the other OC's, James, Kendall, and Carlos

Secrets: that her parents are usually always gone, she practically lives alone, and the fact that she's terrified of penguins.

BTR Boy: Logan, because he's the only one who can keep her in check.

Name: Kennedi Charity Brandon

Age: 17

Appearance: Shoulder length light brown hair that always look wet with natural honey-blonde highlights. She also have a fringe that covers her eyes a bit. Electric blue eyes with a pale green ring around the outside of the iris. Kinda tanned skin from being in the sun(like Kim Kardashian skin tone). Pouty bright red lips

Personality: Kennedi is kinda shy when first meeting new people but as she gets used to them she becomes outgoing,loud,and pretty much is insane when shes insanely tired orjust drunk too much downfall to drinking so much sodas is that she can sleep for she wakes up shes extremley hungry and hates it when people puts her under pressure, she usually freaks out and start cursing people out and tell them to do she's happy she twirls and takes much to embarrass her(for say:like if someone told another her deepest,darkest secret).At times she may feel insecure and scared but that's just her mind going is so wacky that she makes Luna Lovegood look and act normal(and that's saying something).She thinks bad thing(like Freddy,Chucky and Jason)are nice things and good things are bad(like Barney,Big Bird and Pooh Bear)

Grade:11th

Style:She likes clothes with things written on it and paint splatters

Casual .com/zombiez_beware/set?id=39301315

Date .com/formal_date/set?id=38642335

Formal .com/formal/set?id=38638065

Likes:Acting,Dancing,Gymnastics,reading fantasy,anime(Like Vampire Knight...Okay its more like her additcion)rain,nights,horror movies,candy,Zombies(she thinks an Zombie attack will happen so she read the Zombie Survival Guild),Call of Duty,Black Ops,Dead Island,

Dislikes:mornings,people who scream for no reason,barney(she thinks he going to come kill her at night),big bird(same as barney

Favorites-

Song: Price Tag~Jessie J

Love Me Or Hate Me~ Lady Sovenior

If I Had You~Adam Lambert

Brick By Boring Brick: Paramore

Movie: Friends With Benfits

Play :A very potter musical/sequel

Band: Metro Station,One Direction,Paramore

Singer: Jessie J, Adam Lambert, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez

Fictional Character: Hermione Granger

Food: Cheese Bagel

Ice Cream: Cookies N Cream

Background- Phoebe lives with Kennedi.

Siblings: Samantha Kallagara~21(sorry if I'm doing the math wrong. I do not feel like doing it)~In collage for being a laywer~black hair that ends to her shoulders, pale green eyes and tanned is so sweet! she sometimes act like she's 6 for fun.

Xaiver Kallagara~17~Kennedi's twin brother~ red hair, tanned skin but he has his fathers knows what Kennedi is thinking even if she don't say does have his moments when he acts all stuck up.

Kimberley Kallagara~would be 22~Looks excatly like their father~from what Kennedi could remember she was kooky,smart and funny.

Parents: Vicktoria Kallagara~32`works as a looks like the older version of Kennedi. Well she is your normal mother but she's always busy and her children and husband help her with her 's their family time.

Ben Kallagara~35~Works as a police officer. He has short black stringy hair, dark blue eyes that has a lot of life to it. Tanned, tall and muscular. He is really kooky and funny when he's at home.

Friends: Her "group", her 3 best friends from home: Kelly,Charisma,and Maya

Secrets: She used to be in the asylum,

BTR Boy: James

Name: Paris Alicia Ryan

Age: 17

Appearance: Caramel brown hair (looks reddish in the sun) that goes down to her waist; stormy gray eyes; pale skin; skinny with slight curves, faint freckles across her cheekbones and nose

Personality: she's bubbly and happy, but extremely shy when she's in an unfamiliar place or meeting new people. after a little while, she starts to open up. she's extremely self-conscious and isn't very comfortable with a lot of attention. she's often told she's the sweetest girl people have ever met. she loves her friends and has a vibe about her that just makes people want to be around her. her problem is she can give away her heart too easily and gets it broken very fast.

Grade: 11

Style:

Casual Wear: skinny jeans (ripped or not), plaid shirts, v-necks, yoga pants,

Date Wear: flowy t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans; if she feels a little dressy, she's pair the flowy t-shirt with a pencil skirt

Formal Wear: doesn't love dressing up, but when she has to, she loves to wear dresses that are tight on the bust, and flowy on the bottom.

Likes: she's a HUGE quote person (she loves inspirational quotes), writing, listening to music, writing music, red/white roses, when guys are romantically spontaneous,

Dislikes: "popular" girls who think everyone loves them, bullies, butterflies (calls them colorful moths) landing on her,

Favorites-

Song: "Bless the Broken Road" by the Rascal Flatts, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, "Someone Like You" by Adele, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift

Movie: I Am Number Four, Beastly, The Three Musketeers

Play: A Midsummer Night's Dream

Band: Rascal Flatts

Singer: Taylor Swift, Adele

Fictional Character: D'Artagnan (from The Three Musketeers because he is played by Logan Lerman)

Food: Cheez-its

Ice Cream: double chocolate brownie

Background-

Siblings: older brothers: Hunter James-17; Dylan Anderson- 18

Parents: Mom: Lily Ashley-50, interior designer, workaholic; Dad: Mark Alexander- 52, business owner, also workaholic

Friends: the girls she's on the crew with, almost everyone, as long as they're nice to her.

Secrets: she used to have serious thoughts of suicide, which helps her really sympathize with people

BTR Boy: Carlos

Name: Phoebe Andrea More

Age: 17

Appearance: Very much like Mary Kate Olsen, hair especially except Phoebe has natural blonde hair. He eye color is the same as Mary Kate Olsen's.

Personality:

Grade: 11, Junior

Style: Very casual… Jeans, tanks, shorts, plaid shirts, Vans, flats, boots (Flats and stilettos) heels, tights and really anything as long as it's metallic, sexy and comfortable.

Casual Wear: Stated above.

Date Wear: Just a classier version of her casual wear…

Formal Wear: She would normally wear something designed by La Femme.

Likes: Most things.

Dislikes: SPIDERS, SNAKES, and SPIDERS! Oh! And Lightning. French food.

Favorites~

Song: … She has yet to find one she's never liked.

Movie: ALL OF THEM!

Play: Hamlet, Anything Shakespeare really.

Band: AVENGED SEVENFOLD!

Singer: … Too many to count.

Fictional Character: FRED WEASLEY!

Food: Italian, Chinese.

Ice Cream: Chocolate, Vanilla

Background-

Siblings: Only child-

Parents: Deceased, she lives with Kennedi.

Friends: They're literally her family.

Secrets: She was a victim of verbal, physical and emotional abuse as a child before her deceased parents adopted her. The night her parents died it was during the middle of a thunderstorm. Lightning shook the house and part of the roof caved in on top of her… That's why she has a large scar running from her right shoulder blade down to her left hip.

BTR Boy: Kendall


	3. New kids on the first day

Phoebe's POV

-2 minutes ago-

"Phoebe More, Presley Vescio, Kennedi Brandon and Paris Ryan to the Main office please." The four of us glanced at each other and we groaned.

When the four of us walked out of the room Presley began whining.

"More new kids, joy." Presley said.

"Cheer up Pres!" I tried.

"How? I think that they're all either going to be ugly or stupid… Or worse… both." We all laughed as we walked to the office.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Thurson said passing us. She's the freshmen religion teacher. NICEST LADY ON EARTH!

"Hi Mrs. Thurson!" We said back, as we continued walking.

I held out my arm right before we rounded into the principal's office. "Look." Four of the hottest guys I have ever seen were sitting in Mr. Deppom's office.

"I take back what I said earlier," Pres started.

"Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting. " Kennedi said, eyeing the guy with perfect hair. Paris kept glancing at the Latino and- Oh… shit… PRESLEY is EYEING SOMEONE?

I am sooo going to heckle her about it.

-Present-

"Hi! I'm Phoebe, but most people call me Phebes (pronounced like Thebes). These three, less lovely ladies, are my best friends." I pointed out every girl in order.

"Presley Vescio," She smirked at the four boys standing in front of us. "Kennedi Brandon, and Paris Ryan."

"Hi, Phoebe. I'm Kendall," The blonde pointed to himself and then down the line of the boys,

"These three knuckleheads are Logan Mitchell,"he was okay, if you were into nerdsd, "James Diamond," Oh! Perfect, he's vain… I crinkled my nose a little when I saw Kennedi almost drooling, way to keep your dignity intact Kennedi. "And Carlos Garcia."

"Why does he wear a helmet?" I asked Kendall. When I saw Carlos turn to James and he smacked his hand on his helmet before looking back at Paris. He began talking to her and she giggled.

"Your guess is as good as mine. " I laughed a little and turned to my girls,

"All right! Now that introductions are over, hand me your schedules." I held my hand out and the girls placed their schedules in my hand.

"You four too!" They looked at Kendall who shrugged and they handed them over.

I took out eight highlighters and went to town.

"Alright, girls we're our normal colors, Kennedi you're pink, I'm green, Presley you're teal and Paris you're purple. Kendall you're blue, James you're the yellow, Logan you're-"

"Orange and Carlitos is the red." He supplied. Presley crinkled her nose at him.

"Yep. Seems we all have AP History, Religion and Health together… Kendall and I have the same class schedule, Logan you have the same as Kennedi and Presley, Paris you have Carlos and James in all of your classes.'

The warning bell rung and we all trekked to X module. At our school we have seven mods, with X mod always staying the same. Everyday the schedule is different meaning we have one class (X mod) five times a week and six classes four times a week. We also take a religion class.

Kendall and I had AP History, AP Chem., Religion, AP Calculus and third lunch on Mondays followed by Health, and Debate… Damn Mondays suck.

"Ready for a day of torture?" I asked Kendall jokingly.

"Of course! What could be better than four awful classes in a row?" he asked sarcastically.

"Five." I said simply and we began laughing. We walked into my least favorite teacher's classroom.

"Hi Mr. Pitatus!"

"Did you just say potatoes?" Kendall whispered.

"No… But I said that all last year and he promised me revenge… This year won't be fun."

"Wow. Sounds like I shouldn't be associated with you."

"Too late. He's seen you." I smiled at the boy who was probably six or seven inches taller than me. I'm glad I wasn't wearing heels today because then I would have felt insanely tall, like Kendall probably does now.

Mr. Pitatus is like five feet tall. Like legit… That's it. Finite.

"Miss More. You disgrace your ancestors."

"Ancestors?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Later." I muttered to Kendall

"I am sure Mr. Pitatus."

"Take your seat Miss More. You'll at the front seat by my desk. Mr… Knight is it?" Kendall nodded.

"Well then, by Kati-"

"He has to sit by me sir, I'm supposed to show him the lay of the land, the ropes if you will." Potatoes sneered at me, and considering I was looking down at him it struck me really funny.

"Fine."

I sighed a little and set my things down by my desk. "Okay, Kendall, what do you want to know first?"

"Who're your ancestors?"

"Last year, I found out I was related to Sir Thomas More, who is now a recognized Saint by the Catholic Church. He was Lord Chancellor."

"In American please?" I laughed at the look on Kendall's face and said, "He was the liaison to the Catholic Church."

"Oh!" The bell rang and Presley walked into the door, dragging Logan and Kennedi.

I sighed. "Miss Vescio! Detention!"

She shrugged, smirked at me and took the seat behind me. Logan sat behind her, and Kennedi sat behind Kendall.

"Okay, today we will start with, England. Now one of my favorite parts of history is the story of Sir Thomas More-"

"_Saint_ Sir Thomas More." I supplied.

"I'm sorry, Miss More, did I hear something from your mouth?"

"Why, yes, you did."

"And why did I?"

"Probably because I said something."

"And why did you speak?"

"Because I had something to say…"

"And why did you not raise your hand?"

"Because you never call on me, for you think I am an 'insufferable know-it-all'… You've also referred to me as an idiot and I find that to be a laughable oxymoron.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a moron?" My teacher bellowed.

"No… I just said you were contradicting your self. Therefore I used the word, oxymoron."

Logan chuckled a bit, as did Kendall, Kennedi, Paris, Presley and James. Carlos sat there trying to figure out why we were laughing.

"Miss More-" The bell rang. Wow… Saved by the bell… That's totally not cliché or anything.

"Class dismissed."

I looked at Kendall. "To Chemistry!" I said.

"Foreword march." I laughed along with Kendall as we walked across campus and up a flight of stairs. Of course… My clumsiness wins again.

Okay… It's bad enough when you trip _down_ stairs… It's much worse when you trip _up_.

I'm actually very glad Kendall was standing there because if he hadn't caught my hoodie then I probably would have a concussion right bout now.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Kendall asked worried. "Huh? Yeah. Fine. Come on… Before we are late to Miss Williams class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kendall, I'm positive."

Presley POV

Logan is a bastard… A rat, stinky ass, fucking _bastard_! First rule in surviving with Presley Vescio; you _never_ make her _late_ to class. I may be badass but I've had perfect attendance since freshman year!

I held said boy with an arm twisted behind his back as I pushed him towards the next class.

"I _swear_ to _God_ Mitchell, if _you_ make _me_ late _again_ I _will_ hurt _you_.'

"… Pres? You should probably let go of Logan before we walk into Mrs. Canning's class. While she may understand, you don't know who is in there."

I nodded at Kennedi's words. I released Logan's arm as I strode into English III Honors.

"Hey Mrs. Canning!" I shouted.

"Pres. What's up?"

"Eh… Same old. We've got four new guys."

"Really?" I nodded. "I think Paris has your class later, with two of them… B mod I think. Phoebe, I think has your E mod."

"Good to know, is this young man one of them?" I looked at Logan sitting down on the seat next to the window.

The bell went off and Logan jumped. "Okay… Today… What to do?"

"Fun and games until the bell?' I tried.

"Does anyone second that?" Everyone raised his or her hands with the exception of Logan.

I grabbed his hand and raised it as well.

Logan sot me a look and I raised a questioning brow. "I like games…"

"Games it is! Okay… Just… Get into small groups!" Logan, Kennedi and I sat together with a sheet of paper in front of along with a pen.

"Now… You and your group are going to write a myth of your own creation. None of you can communicate with each other. The first person will begin writing, then they will pass it to their left and so on until I say stop." We all nodded and waited for her say.

I began writing furiously and when Mrs. Canning rang her bell I handed it to Kennedi.

She grinned and kept writing; when the bell rang Logan took the paper, scanned over our words and began adding words to ours. He scribbled faster than we did and it looked almost as neat as Phoebe's… And that's a damn challenge to have handwriting as neat as hers.

"STOP!" Everyone jumped.

"Trent! Your group first!" I grinned, turning to face Kennedi. She grinned back at me and we fist-bumped.

"- Laxative brownies." Kennedi and I burst out laughing, as Trent winked at me.

I smirked at him, regained my composure and listened to the rest of the stories.

Half of the entire story consisted of the words

Were 'laxative' and "brownies".

"Pres?" I looked up at my English teacher. "Paper?" I handed it to her, before sitting down again.

The only bit of it I caught was the part that Logan wrote. "She's my everything, father," Mrs. Canning read, "She's the light to my dark, everyday is like the first,"

"Pres? Did you write this? I know you've been working on your Phoebe forges-"

I glanced at Logan from the corner of my eye and he nodded. I mock gasped and said, "How'd you know?"

The class laughed and I heard Logan sigh softly. I glanced at him; he was such a prissy bitch.

The bell rang and the three of us gathered our stuff before heading off to Religion.

"SHIT!" Kennedi hissed.

"What?"

"Seashitz…"

I tore the schedule from her hand. "Really?" I groaned.

"Yeah. Sucks right?"

"Who?"

"Seashitz." Kennedi and I groaned at the same time.

"Is that really her name?"

Kennedi smacked the back of Logan's head. "No numb nuts! Everybody calls her Seashitz because she's a shitty teacher!" She hissed as we walked into her class.

Kennedi POV

"Hi Mrs. Seasholtz!" Kennedi said cheerily.

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Good. Thank you, and yourself?"

"Just fine, here's the study guide for chapters 1, 2, and 3." She handed me a large, heavy packet, at least thirty front and back pages. "Is this for Logan, Presley and I?"

"Oh no dear! This is all yours! Here are the ones for the others." She dropped two more into my arms. I almost collapsed!

I trudged back to my friends in the back. "Holy… Shit… Can't… Breathe…"

Presley began pointing and laughing… I just sat there, head lying on my desk, my packet next to me.

"Ugh… Seashitz… I swear she will be the death of us."

Phebes and Kendall walked into the classroom closely followed by James, Carlos and Paris.

"Send one of the guys to go get the papers." I told Phoebe.

"Kendall?"

"Yay?"

"Can you go get me one of the packets Mrs. Seasholtz is handing out?" Phoebe looked at Kendall with wide eyes and he sighed.

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

Phoebe POV

-10 minutes later-

"Kennedi, Paris, Presley, Kendall, Carlos… stop beating your heads against the desks. "

All of the groaned, "I don't care if it's hard, do it!" I hissed.

"But I don't know the difference between true conscience, erroneous conscience and doubtful conscience!" Kennedi and Kendall complained.

"I don't care!"

They groaned again. "Please don't make us do this." Kennedi looked at me pleadingly. "Google the answers."

And this was only the third class of the day… Lovely.


	4. There's light at the end Is it a train?

A/N: Umm… I didn't do a disclaimer last time… So! I don't own Presley Vescio (iluv2h8u1), Kennedi Brandon (XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX), Paris Rydes [Formally Moore (MoonWarriors)] and everything you DO recognize. However I own Phoebe Andrea More.

Phoebe POV

"I… Hate… Seashitz!" Kennedi shouted as Paris, Presley and I sat in her room.

"Don't worry Kenni! We'll kill her after senior year." Paris said mockingly.

"Really?" Presley asked… excitedly?

I smacked the back of her head. "NO! I, unlike some people," I glared at Presley, "Don't want to go to jail."

"You only go to jail if you get caught." Presley countered.

"You know, this is not the conversation I want to have today." I grumbled, trying to figure out what the hell the paper was saying.

"Guys… Where is the Schema located?" Kennedi asked.

"Deuteronomy."

"Thanks Phebes."

"Anytime K-" I felt my phone vibrate on my knee and I picked it up.

She, she ain't real

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all _

_But baby-_

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Paris asked.

"But I love this song!" I whined.

Presley snatched my phone from my hand.

"Kendall?" She shouted at me. I blushed a bit. "He asked for it during chemistry."

"Uh-huh…" She nudged my side playfully. "That's not the whole story."

"BLAH!" I shouted at her.

"You should call him back." Paris said.

"Oh… Yeah… That would be the right thing to do."

I picked up my phone and I grinned as I pressed Kendall's name.

"OH! You're in love!" Kennedi shouted as Kendall answered.

"Who's in love?" Kendall asked over the phone.

"No one!" I said far too hastily.

"Uh-huh… Sure… Who's in love?" Kendall pressed.

"No one! And if you don't tell me why you called me originally then I will hang up on you."

"Fine… Logan wanted to know if Presley was interested."

"Hold on Kendall…" I began laughing. Like not ha-ha laughing, but like gut-busting, rib cracking laughter.

"PHEOBE! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" I picked up the phone again still laughing.

"It really is… But I think she's still warming up to him. Give it time, Kendall… That's what I would tell him. And when he breaks out into sobs… Call me, I'll bring ice-cream."

"Wow… The support is amazing."

"It's right on pair with my sarcasm."

"Ha-ha."

"I must say Kendall, your sarcasm is amazing."

"I'm picking it up, slowly. By the way, do you happen to know where the Schema is located?"

"Deuteronomy, Kendall."

"You're amazing, Ace."

"Ace?"

"Yup... Got a problem with it?"

"Not a one, Peanut Butter Butt."

"Peanut Butter Butt?"

"Yup... Got a problem with it?"

"YES!"

"What? Would you rather have something like, Charming or Hotty?"

"Yes!"

I thought for a moment. "Too bad, Peanut Butter Butt... You're stuck with it."

"But I don't have a Peanut Butter Butt!"

"Sure-" There was a crash in the background and then I heard loud, loud laughter from the background.

"I'm guessing the guys heard."

"No. Ya think?"

I giggled. "See ya tomorrow, Peanut Butter Butt!"

I hung up the phone.

"Peanut Butter Butt?" Kennedi asked?

"Yes! Now, I am done with my Seashitz packet, Pres? First to copy?"

"Yes!"

"Awwwww!"

"Kenni? I live here... You'll get a turn... After Paris..." My phone vibrated and I read Kendall's text message

*Ace, Logan needs Ice cream, double fudge brownie... Thanks! - PBB*

-Peanut Butter Butt... On my way! Text me directions. 3 Ace- a minute later I had my directions.

"Alright girls, I have to go... I'll be back elevenish."

"Where you going?" Kennedi asked.

"Peanut Butter Butt's place."

"To profess your love to him?" Presley asked excitedly.

"No you dork!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Kendall's... Dog died!" I said pathetically.

"Oh... What was its name?" Presley pressed.

I looked at Paris and said, "Pen."

"Okay..."

"Take my car." Kennedi said tossing me the keys.

"You mean our car?"

"Whatever!"

I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of neon paint splattered, black skinny jeans, a black top and a paint splattered vest. I slipped on black UGGS and ran out of the house into the pouring rain.

I saw the lighting and froze for a minute. I sighed before driving to the nearest Publix.

I got two gallons worth of double fudge brownie. Just because I ad going to comfort Logan doesn't mean I couldn't have a good cry too...

I checked out handing the male cashier a twenty.

"Do you have a wooden leg or something?"

"No you idiot! It's movie night with my crying friend!"

"Sure."

I grabbed his color. "My legal guardians are politicians and cops, don't mean with me!"

He held up his hands.

"Mercy!" I smirked, taking the ice cream, walking out of the store.

I drove to Kendall's place. I grabbed the stuff, and rushed to the door. I knocked and the door was opened, only to reveal a crying Logan. I set the ice cream down and opened my arms for the boy.

"Why doesn't she like me?" He wailed into my shoulder.

"Logan! You've known her a day. She doesn't immediately fall for cute guys, that are in a band."

"How'd-"

"We're not idiots, it should have been expected! Just because you're in a small, small, small town like, Carrel doesn't mean everyone is oblivious."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I saw Kendall's eyebrows." I joked.

Logan laughed. "They are caterpillars, aren't they?" Logan joked back, picking up some of the ice cream.

"Speaking of Peanut Butter Butt, where is he?"

"Right here, Ace, thought I heard your annoying voice."

"Ha-ha, so funny."

"I thought so."

"Blah!"

"Mature."

"I thought so."

"Do you like repeating what I say?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Guess, upset, heart broken singer!"

"DUDE!" Kendall hissed

"She knows..." Logan stuttered out.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah-" The thunder sounded and lightning light the house.

I screamed a little. "You okay? It's just a thunderstorm." Kendall said.

"To you, maybe, for me? Never," I just realized what I said so I continued with, "Rom. Com. Time!"

"What?" The two boys asked.

I face palmed when I heard a voice say, "Romantic Comedy." I removed my hand to see a thirteen-year-old girl standing there.

"Hi! You must be Phoebe!" I nodded.

"That's me."

"I worship the ground you walk on!"

"What?"

"You're the one that calls my brother Peanut Butter Butt, right?"

"Yeah. Unless someone already beat me the punch."

"You're my hero! I'm Katie, by the way." Katie... That was mom's name, my adoptive one.

"Nice to meet you Katie." She grinned.

"Can we watch Miss Congeniality? PLEASE?"

"Of course!"

"Don't we get a say?"

I looked at Katie and we exchanged a smirk.

"NO!"

Katie put the movie in and Kendall went to go get spoons while Logan collected blankets and I sat on the couch.

Katie came and sat next to me on right and Logan sat on Katie's other side. Kendall walked back in sitting next to me.

The movie played and we were at the part where Sandra Bullock's character dived at the man in Texas because she saw his gun, when a loud peal of thunder shook the house. I squeaked and curled into Kendall.

My forehead was resting on his shoulder and my rig arm was clutching his right shoulder. His left arm immediately circled my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Kendall whispered in my ear, "That's the second time that we've heard loud thunder and you've freaked."

"Long story... I'm not ready to share it."

"Whenever you need me, Ace, I'll be here." I looked up at Kendall, staring into his emerald green eyes. He looked down into my own and inclined his head downwards.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! MOVIE?" Katie and Logan shouted. "Right sorry."

I glanced at my phone and read the time. 10:59. SHITS!

Apparently that was out loud that last word.

"What is it, Ace?"

"Well Peanut Butter Butt, I legit have to be home in a minute."

"Call Kennedi and tell her you're staying here tonight, you can drive home in the morning."

"Good call, thanks Peanut Butter Butt..."

"The good idea doesn't get me a better nickname?"

"No, you have to do something amazing."

I took out my phone, moving away from Kendall and called Kennedi.

"Hello? Phoebe, where are you? Have you had a nervous breakdown?"

"In the Afghan Embassy. And no dip shit! I would've been home now if I had!" I deadpanned.

"Serious-Oh! Very funny!"

I chuckled a bit. "I'm just surprised you bought that for however short a time."

"How's Kendall?"

"Hmm. Oh! Fine."

"Did you bring him ice cream?"

"Double fudge brownie."

"Yum! So I'm guessing that you're calling t tell me you won't be home?"

"Correct!"

"Alright, I'll tell mom and dad."

"Gratis."

"Welcome, you are."

"Uh-huh, bye Yoda."

"Bye... Ace... Kendall's right, that does have a ring to it,"

"Never tell me Peanut Butter Butt is right... Ever!"

With that I clicked end.

"What am I right about?"

"That Ace has a nice ring to it," I muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked innocently.

"You heard me."

"No, I didn't, really! Scouts honor!"

"Were you a boy scout?"

"Ye-"

"He wasn't," Katie deadpanned.

"Thanks for the truth, Katie."

"Anytime."

I smirked at Kendall.

"I win, Peanut Butter Butt."

He mock glared at me, before smirking, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Peanut Butter Butt?" He placed an arm around my waist and pulled up from the couch.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh,"

I sighed as he maneuvered me through the large two-story house.

"Peanut Butter Butt?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the stars."

I smiled a small smile. "That's one of my favorite lines, from the Titanic I mean."

"What's your favorite?" He asked, stopping, as we were halfway up the stairs, turning to face me.

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh! And the scene where he has her at the bow of the ship, arms extended, singing to her."

"Do you know the song?"

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine."

"I'm impressed, Ace."

I smirked. "You should be, Peanut Butter Butt."

"Kendall, where are you taking me?"

"To my room, I'll take the couch... I'll give you some baggy clothes you can sleep in tonight, text Kennedi, have her bring your stuff to school, just wear what you're wearing now."

"That deserves a new nickname, Chief."

"Wow, I like that one."

"You should, Peanut Butter Butt." He sighed.

"I thought I was Chief."

"I made them interchangeable."

He sighed again. He stopped in front of a door. "This is my room." We walked into his room and the room was like a flipping fun house for seventeen-year-olds.

"Holy... Crap... "

"That's what I said."

"Peanut Butter Butt, It's that's what she said... Or he said, depending."

"Really Ace, really? You had to go there?"

"Yes Peanut Butter Butt. I did."

He smiled, shaking his head, walking over to his bureau.

I leaned against Kendall's giant bed as he pulled out an old hockey jersey and basketball shorts.

"Here, Ace, these should do." He tossed me the clothes and pointed down the hall.

"Bathroom's the first door on the right."

"Thanks Peanut Butter Butt."

"I was hoping you forgot."

"Never. Too good to forget." I smiled at him.

"Blah! Go shower and change!"

I winked at him, "See ya, Peanut Butter Butt."

"Uh-huh," I smiled at him and left to go shower and change.

I heard a knock on the door as I set Kendall's stuff on the counter. I opened the door and saw James.

"Hey Porcelain! How goes life?"

"Fin- Porcelain?"

"Better than Peanut Butter Butt." I smirked.

James stood there for a minute laughing.

"I'll give you that." And we laughed softly.

He handed me a small bottle.

"Thank…you?"

"It's to help your beach waves. After you get out of the shower run this through your hair. It's my own form… mixture."

"You were totally going to say formula, weren't you porcelain?" I asked smugly.

"… Maybe."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Ace."

He closed the behind him and I locked it.

I started the water and began stripping down.

I felt the hot water with my hand and sighed contentedly, stepping into the water.

I began to pick up the shampoo when the house shook and let out a shocked shriek. And then… blackness followed by the faint whir of a train.


End file.
